This invention generally relates to slider-operated plastic zippers intended for use in reclosable pouches, bags or other packages. In particular, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for feeding sliders to a slider insertion device.
Reclosable fastener assemblies are useful for sealing thermoplastic pouches or bags. Such fastener assemblies often include a plastic zipper and a slider. Typically, the plastic zippers include a pair of interlockable fastener elements, or profiles, that form a closure. As the slider moves across the profiles, the profiles are opened or closed. The profiles in plastic zippers can take on various configurations, e.g. interlocking rib and groove elements having so-called male and female profiles, interlocking alternating hook-shaped closure elements, etc. Reclosable bags having slider-operated zippers are generally more desirable to consumers than bags having zippers without sliders because the slider eliminates the need for the consumer to align the interlockable zipper profiles before causing those profiles to engage.
Conventional slider-operated zipper assemblies typically comprise a plastic zipper having two interlocking profiles and a slider for opening and closing the zipper. In one type of slider-operated zipper assembly, the slider straddles the zipper and has a separating finger at one end that is inserted between the profiles to force them apart as the slider is moved along the zipper in an opening direction. The other end of the slider is sufficiently narrow to force the profiles into engagement and close the zipper when the slider is moved along the zipper in a closing direction. Other types of slider-operated zipper assemblies avoid the use of a separating finger. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,450 discloses a zipper comprising a pair of mutually interlockable profiled structures, portions of which form a fulcrum about which the profiled structures may be pivoted out of engagement when lower edges of the bases are forced towards each other.
An improvement in sliders is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/096,409 filed on Mar. 11, 2002 and entitled “Insertion Apparatus for Attaching Sliders onto Zipper Bags and Film”. This slider can be inserted on the zipper in a manner such that the zipper will be secured in the slider. As a result, during an opening of the reclosable bag the interlocking closure elements of the zipper will not unintentionally re-engage within the slider. For example, a re-engagement of the interlocking closure elements could occur when the zipper opening end of the slider is pushed toward a closed zipper park position. Such a re-engagement can occur during operation of the zipper or if the slider is inserted too far from a slider end stop on the zipper. By reducing the possibility of unintentional re-engagement of the interlocking members of the profiles, production of defective bags is reduced.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/096,409 discloses a slider insertion apparatus comprising an activator that opens a first portion of a zipper tape, a pusher that inserts the slider onto a second portion of the zipper tape, and a zipper guide that holds a third portion of the zipper tape closed. The zipper guide and the activator with pusher are manufactured to facilitate forward movement of the zipper tape within the slider insertion apparatus; to properly position the profiles of a section of zipper for slider insertion; and to secure an adjacent section of the zipper when the slider is inserted. A loading rack with a supply of sliders may be part of the slider insertion apparatus, with the loading rack being a mechanically attachable device or module.
Systems for transporting sliders to a slider insertion device are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/106,687 (incorporated by reference herein) filed on Mar. 25, 2002 and entitled “System for Transporting Sliders for Zipper Bags”. That application discloses feeding sliders into a slider insertion device by means of a conduit that only accepts correctly oriented asymmetric sliders. It does not disclose a means for reversing the orientation of the sliders for certain applications without drastically increasing equipment costs.
For example, in certain circumstances it is possible to feed the sliders to the slider insertion machine only from the same side that the zipper tape is being fed. This is true in cases where the zipper tape advancement apparatus on the other side of the slider insertion device interferes with or precludes the installation of slider feeding apparatus on that other side. However, for different packaging applications, the orientation of the sliders being inserted onto zipper tape may differ. In one case, the sliders need to be inserted with the opening end of the slider leading in the direction of zipper tape advancement, while in another case, the sliders need to be inserted with the closing end leading. If the slider feeding apparatus can only be installed on the side of the slider insertion device opposite to the side on which the zipper tape advancing apparatus resides and if the slider feeding apparatus can only feed asymmetric sliders having a particular orientation, then in order to have the capability to apply sliders oriented in either direction, two separate slider feeding apparatus would be needed, one for each application. This increases equipment cost. There is a need for an economical solution that will allow the same slider feeding apparatus to be used for packaging applications that require slider insertion with a leading closing end and those that require slider insertion with a leading opening end.